


Silver, Blue and Gold

by SgtLeppard



Category: Def Leppard
Genre: Break Up, Gen, fuck sake, let sav be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtLeppard/pseuds/SgtLeppard
Summary: Give me silver, blue and goldThe colour of the sky I'm toldMy rainbow is overdue





	Silver, Blue and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I am beyond exhausted right now, but I got this finished too! Yay songfic drabbles :3

The rain poured onto the street in large puddles, thunder rumbling overhead. Sav knew that being out in this kind of weather with only a thin jacket was just begging for pneumonia, but that was the least of his worries at the moment.

Only an hour ago, his longtime girlfriend had called their relationship off. She said she didn't love him anymore. But he still loved her, and for her to break things off with him tore him to pieces. She was the first person to give him a chance at finally being happy, and he was. It was the happiest three years of his life. Three long years, all down the drain. He didn't know what to feel now. The only person he had ever loved like this has walked away, leaving him with only memories of what used to be. He had it so bad for this girl, and it was over.

Sniffling, he squeezed his hand around the small box in his pocket. It only reinforced the fact that his girlfriend broke up with him not too long ago. His only saving grace was that he hadn't gotten the chance to ask. It begged the question, what was he going to do with it now? Hold onto it and be reminded of what would never be?

As the rain came down harder, Sav just wanted his thoughts to just stop entirely. In fact, he didn't know what to think anymore. Everything hurt so much. Thinking about her hurt. Not thinking about her hurt. He had never been through such heartbreak before. Sure, he'd been in relationships before, but not this long and not this deep. It hurt.

He just wanted to be happy. Why can't he be happy? Why? _Why!?_

Sav looked up and felt the rain pelt his face. At this rate, who cares if he got sick? It was par for the course in the long string of bad luck he's experienced. _Might as well go home,_ he thought, head hanging again. The walk would still leave him with his thoughts, but maybe he could distract himself when he got home.

The rain suddenly stopped, nearly startling him. No, it didn't stop. It just wasn't raining on him anymore. What...?

"I don't think we'd want our bass player to catch cold."

He turned around to face the owner of the voice. Steve held an umbrella over the both of them, shielding them from the downpour. "If not our bass player, then certainly our friend."

Sav sniffled and managed a weak smile. Steve was a great friend. He and Joe were the main ones who lent him a shoulder to cry on since meeting them a couple of years ago. He couldn't ask for better friends.

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Bad day?"

The man certainly had a way of seeing right through him. "She left me," he croaked. "She doesn't love me anymore."

His friend sighed and shook his head. "A damn shame. That's the last thing you need to deal with on top of all the other bullshit."

"Maybe God hates me."

"Nah," Steve said. "If God really hated you, not a good thing would happen in your life. No, I think it's... maybe life's trying to nudge you towards the right person."

Sav looked up at him. "You really think so...?"

Steve smiled. "Yeah. Hell, for all you know, that person could be right under your nose." He patted Sav's shoulder, then gestured forward. "Come on. Joe's mum invited us for dinner. You look like you could do with a bite."

He was right, and if so, then maybe this breakup was for his own good. But who on earth could that right person be?

Little did he know that said person was walking right alongside him.


End file.
